


star wars for the soul

by MotherKarizma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Fluff, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Season/Series 14, Sick Jack Kline, i have strep so now jack does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherKarizma/pseuds/MotherKarizma
Summary: Jack really, really,reallywanted to say a few of Dean’s bad words.He wouldn’t, of course. Partially because he knew Sam didn’t like it when he ‘swore,’ but mostly because speaking had a tendency to set his already aching throat ablaze. He pressed his face into his pillow and thought the words instead.He had something that Sam called ‘strep throat’ – and, much to Jack’s sorrow and annoyance, all three of his fathers had come to the conclusion that it would be a bad idea for Cas to heal him. Something about needing to ‘build up his immune system’ now that he was human, whatever that meant.Being human was – what was the word Dean used? – sucky.Yes.Being human was sucky.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	star wars for the soul

Jack really, really, _really_ wanted to say a few of Dean’s bad words.

He wouldn’t, of course. Partially because he knew Sam didn’t like it when he ‘swore,’ but mostly because speaking had a tendency to set his already aching throat ablaze. He pressed his face into his pillow and thought the words instead.

He had something that Sam called ‘strep throat’ – and, much to Jack’s sorrow and annoyance, all three of his fathers had come to the conclusion that it would be a bad idea for Cas to heal him. Something about needing to ‘build up his immune system’ now that he was human, whatever that meant.

Being human was – what was the word Dean used? – _sucky_.

Yes.

Being human was sucky.

“Hey, Jack? I need you to sit up and take this for me, alright?”

He cracked his eyes open. Sam stood in the doorway wearing an apologetic smile, glass of water in hand. Jack knew by now that Sam’s closed fist was holding yet another one of those giant pills called ‘antibiotics,’ and that he would be expected to swallow it, which hurt even worse than speaking. Antibiotics were sucky, too.

Jack turned over to face the wall and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Behind him, he heard Sam sigh, and it made him feel a little guilty – but not guilty enough to take another monster-sized pill.

“I know this isn’t fun,” Sam said, and Jack felt the mattress dip with his weight. “I’ve had strep a couple times, and these pills are the worst. But you don’t really have a choice, Jack. You’re going to get a lot sicker if you don’t take them.”

Jack shook his head, but his resolve was weaker this time. He didn’t _want_ to get a lot sicker. The last time he got really sick, he died. What if he died again?

A spark of anxiety lit in his chest and, to Jack’s horror, tears sprang to his eyes without warning. He wiped them away as discreetly as possible.

Sam still saw, of course. Sam saw everything. It was kind of annoying.

“Tell you what,” Sam said, voice soft. There was a _clink_ as he set the water down on the nightstand so he could squeeze Jack’s shoulder. “You go ahead and take this, and I’ll see if I can talk Dean and Cas into a movie night. Your pick. Sound good?”

Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted. Dean always got to pick, and he was starting to get pretty tired of _Lost Boys_.

Despite the burning pain it caused, Jack lifted his head and asked in a croaked whisper, “ _A New Hope_?”

“Yeah.” Sam seemed pleasantly surprised by his interest in the offer. “Yeah, of course. Whatever you want. And if Dean’s a jerk about it, you have my permission to cough on him.”

Jack laughed ever so slightly, then winced. “Okay.”

Sam sighed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders, and offered Jack a sympathetic smile as he forced the pill down.

“Alright, then. _A New Hope_ it is.”

* * *

“Why’d it have to be Star Wars?” Dean grumbled, but nonetheless plopped onto the couch with a bowl of popcorn tucked under his arm.

Jack, who wasn’t in nearly as much pain since Sam had convinced him to take a (thankfully much smaller) ibuprofen, glanced up from beneath his puddle of blankets. “Sam said I could cough on you if you were mean.”

Dean stopped mid-chew to shoot his brother a dagger-eyed glare. “Did he, now?”

“I won’t, though,” Jack said as Sam sank back sheepishly into the cushions. “That wouldn’t be very nice. This hurts a _lot_.”

Dean looked him up and down for a moment. Some of his annoyance, which Jack suspected hadn’t all been real to begin with, melted into pity. Jack didn’t like being pitied, but, well – he had to look pretty pitiful.

“Fine. _Star Wars_ for the soul, I guess.” Dean turned to shout over his shoulder into the kitchen. “Cas? Bring me a couple beers on your way back!”

Jack managed to stay awake for the first half of the movie, but by the second half he found himself drifting in and out of sleep, jolted into semi-consciousness every now and then by a particularly loud special effect – or, once, by Dean complaining about how shitty said effects were and the other two admonishing his language ( _the kid’s asleep, Cas, he can’t even hear me!)._

Being human was sucky. Jack didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. But if being human, and occasionally getting sick, meant getting his pick on an impromptu movie night?

Maybe it wasn’t _all_ bad.


End file.
